Un San Valentin como el primero
by Paola Kido
Summary: Los años pueden pasar de forma lenta desgastando muchas cosas, pero cuando dos personas se aman de verdad ni el tiempo podrá desgastar su amor. GendaxOc


**Hola se que voy algo tarde por un día, es mi primer oneshot espero que les guste.**

 **Declaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen son propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

Un San Valentin como el primero

Fue hace mucho que sucedió pero quiero revivir ese momento como si fuera el primero. Quiero que este San Valentín sea especial como lo fue aquel así que había ideado un plan para que todo saliera como ese día. Aun lo recuerdo ese día estaba muy nervioso hacia unos meses había aceptado salir conmigo sin embargo aún no habíamos tenido una cita formal y pensé que esa fecha especial seria la ideal así que tome mi móvil, la llame y le pedí que nos viéramos… el resto fue una historia que tuvo una muy bella conclusión.

Ese día había terminado el entrenamiento temprano para empezar a revisar todo lo que había planeado la noche anterior solo faltaba el almuerzo por lo que regrese a casa lo más rápido que pude, sabía que ella no llegaría hasta medio día por lo que tome las cosas que había comprado la noche anterior y prepare el almuerzo para luego guardarlo en un sitio que no lo encontrara. Cuando escuche la puerta salí corriendo a la habitación de arriba para tomar una ducha para finalmente ponerme una camiseta de color negro con un diseño gris en las orillas, una chaqueta negra, unos jeans ajustados negros y una botas del mismo color antes de bajar y actuar normal.. Por normal me refiero a bajar con un balón en mano.

-Hola cariño – saludo con una sonrisa tranquila poniendo el balón detrás de su espalda como siempre lo hacía –

\- Genda Kojiro cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues en casa con el balón ya rompiste la ventana dos veces – le regaño una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la espalda un poco ondulado en las puntas, de piel blanca sin llegar a lo pálido. Sus ojos son de un color verde grisáceo sin embargo estos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros e iba con su sudadera de entrenadora – que haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunto con bastante curiosidad ya que él siempre llegaba tarde en la noche -

\- Lo se lo siento – dijo lanzando el balón escuchando como algo se rompía – opps – miro hacia atrás para ver que se había roto sin embargo al ver que su esposa trato de ver que había roto la detuvo poniéndose frente a ella – Que tal si tomas una ducha y luego salimos – trato de no responder su pregunta ya que no arruinaría su sorpresa –

\- Esta bien – lo miraba aún muy curiosa sin embargo se fue también a duchar y luego bajo con una blusa roja, una chaqueta de jean y unos jeans azules algo gastados con sus lentes oscuros aun puestos – Bien ahora dime que ocultas – lo miro de forma acusadora aunque luego se sorprendió de su reacción, en vez de estar nervioso le dio una sonrisa de alegría además de que al verlo a los ojos vio todo el amor y devoción que le tenía –

\- He acabo de salir de la preparatoria y bueno te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo al parque – pregunto sin borrar esa sonrisa aunque se veía un tanto tímido –

-He?-fue lo único que salió de sus labios hasta que recordó donde había oído esa frase antes – me encantaría ir a comer algo contigo Genda – dijo mientras le sonreía también parecía que iban a tener un juego y probablemente sería muy divertido –

-Entonces vamos – dijo sujetando su mano entrelazando sus dedos con ella antes de ir hacia la salida tomando la mochila con la comida, fueron caminando y conversando hacia el parque – Sabes no pensé que cayeras en cuenta tan rápido – confeso un tanto nervioso viendo como negaba –

\- No soy tan distraída además que esa frase es una que nunca olvidare – comento desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas provocando una risilla en el contrario – no te rías!

\- Lo siento me es imposible no hacerlo te ves muy tierna así además que a pesar de los años sigues siendo una tsundere – dijo riendo un poco más fuerte hasta que llegaron al parque donde Genda decidió volver a su actuación – Sabes esa colina se ve muy buna para almorzar – comento llevándola a una colina con un árbol que daba buena sombra por lo que se dirigieron hacia allí –

\- Vaya Genda no sabía que podías cocinar- dijo al ver que dejaba las tazas con comida sobre una manta que había puesto antes –

\- No sabía pero aprendí para darte la sorpresa – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado entregándole su comida y ambos la abrieron empezando a comer –

\- Vaya sabe mucho mejor que la cena de anoche – comentó la chica luego de llevarse la primera cucharada a la boca –

\- Es que anoche tenía prisa – al ver que disfrutaba de la comida recordó un detalle por lo que tomo los palillos y tomo un tozo de una bolita de arroz – podría alimentarte?- pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto tierna para que aceptara –

\- Esta bien – acepto un tanto sonrojada recibiendo la comida en su boca y luego ella lo alimento a el –

\- Vaya no imagine que hicieras lo mismo – dijo bastante sorprendido recogiendo todo lo que había en sitio y empacándolo –

\- No me lo recuerdes – miraba hacia otra parte y tenía puesto sus lentes oscuros para que no se diera cuenta de lo apenada que estaba por eso –

Luego de eso ambos nos dirigimos a los botes era algo que era muy memorable para ambos por lo que sucedió allí pero esperaba no repetir eso ya que casi caemos del bote por estar jugando con el remo pero ya somos personas adultas no creo que eso pueda volver a pasar … o al menos eso pensaba.

-Ven déjame remar a mí – dijo Genda tratando de alcanzar el remo que la contraria alejaba de él lo que más pudiera –

\- No yo también quiero remar – se quejó alejándolo más de el casi al borde del bote –

\- Ten cuidado no quiero que te caigas – se puso de pie velozmente para sostenerla mas esta al pensar que le quería quitar el remo se movió más hacia el borde. Al tener ambos pesos a un lado el bote se giró haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua – Esta fría!- grito removiéndose tratando de subir en el bote sin importar que estuviera volteado -

\- jajaja – se reía mientras trataba de no hundirse la chica –pareces un gato que no quiere quedarse en la ducha – dijo mientras nadaba hacia el bote – baja de allí tenemos que voltearlo para subir por que no vamos a llegar nadando a la orilla -

-Tienes razón – bajo mientras ambos tomaban una parte del bote y lo giraban. Luego la tomo de la cintura para subirla, al ver que le ofrecía su mano para subir la acepto subiendo también – ahora estamos todos mojados y no vamos a poder ir al cine – dijo mientras iba remando hacia el sitio para entregar el bote –

\- Sé que quieres que sea igual a ese día pero creo que esto fue lo que falto ese día además no te gustaría quedarte en la colina más tiempo con un café dejando que la ropa se seque un poco?- le pregunto con una sonrisa quitándose los lentes oscuros –

En ese momento pensé que tenía al ángel más bello de todos a mi lado y estaba muy agradecido por ello, por lo que deje de lado mi plan original y acepte su idea, de la cual nunca me arrepentiré, nunca. Ya que hace mucho que no hablábamos como si fuéramos amigos, jugábamos como novios y nos decíamos te amo aunque sabía lo difícil que le era decirme eso con lo tímida que era, en ese momento sentí que el tiempo en verdad se había devuelto por completo. Cuando el atardecer caía decidí ir por la última sorpresa que le tenía para ese día.

-Cariño espérame un momento deje algo importante en la casa, no tardare mucho solo espérame por favor – le pedí antes de salir corriendo a la casa, tome las cosas y regrese al sitio ocultando las cosas en mi espalda para que no las viera - Ya regrese!- dijo en un tono muy animado antes de ayudarla a levantase aun ocultando las cosas con mi mano libre tras mi espalda y haciendo lo que fuera para que no viera- Sabes hoy tenía todo planeado pero como siempre cambias mis planes de un momento a otro y los haces mucho mejor. Aunque un conejito me dijo que ese san Valentín tenías chocolates para mí y te los comiste con él al ver que estaba con otra chica en la mañana …..-

\- Pinche erizo jamás le volveré a dar chocolate – farfullo antes de ver que Genda iba a seguir hablando por lo que lo dejo – lo siento

\- No te preocupes.. el caso es que no quería que te sintieras así, tu eres la única persona que en esa época me interesaba en ese entonces y aun hoy eres la única en mi vida – dijo antes de darle una caja de chocolates con forma de lobitos que le había preparado la noche anterior cuando ella se había ido a dormir- Lo siento era un ciego en ese tiempo nunca pensé que te podía hacer tanto daño solo por eso, por eso aunque hayan pasado años quisiera que me perdones por favor – le pidió un tanto arrepentido –

\- No hay nada que perdonas Kojiro – dijo abrazando los chocolate más al notar que ocultaba algo en su espalda le miro con una leve sonrisa – y que ocultas tras tu espalda?

\- A bueno esto – saco tres rosas una de color rojo, una de color azul y una de color rosa – Bueno esto es un regalo que quería darte desde hace mucho pero no había encontrado el momento hasta ahora – tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir dándole primero la rosa de un color rosado suave – Lo primero que sentí fue admiración, nunca imagine que pudiera haber una persona que a pesar de tener mucho problemas podía seguir enseñando una sonrisa y decir que todo estaba bien, nunca imagine conocer una persona tan fuerte… De esta admiración nació una amistad que disfrute mucho mientras estábamos en la escuela pero con los meses esta amistad cambio por un cariño y de allí a un amor – dijo antes de darle la rosa azul - Un amor que veía imposible en ese tiempo ya que pensaba que salías con Goenji y te veías tan feliz a su lado que no era capaz de entrometerme, creo que el mejor día para mí fue cuando me dijiste que solo eran mejores amigos ... Ese día sentí que el amor que sentía podía tener una oportunidad que poco después me diste. Debo confesar que ese día fue el más feliz de toda mi vida ya que un no podía creerlo del todo pero te agradezco por esa oportunidad y esta – le entrego la rosa roja – Significa todo el amor y la pasión que te tengo… Sé que han pasado algunos años desde que nos casamos pero yo lo siento como si fuera el primero y sé que este sentimiento no cambiara a pesar de que pasen los años. Te amo, Te amo, Te amo mucho y me siento muy agradecido por verte al despertar cada mañana a mi lado!

La chica estaba llorando ya que nunca imagino que su amado esposo preparara algo como eso, sabía que eran pocas las veces que podían pasar tiempos juntos pero su amor nunca se iba a dañar sin importar cuantos años pasaran, era un amor eterno. Se limpió las lágrimas y luego le salto encima abrazándolo bastante fuerte.

-Te amo mucho Genda Kojiro y la que es afortunada de tenerte a su lado soy yo – dijo sin alejarse de él sintiendo que también la rodeaba con sus brazos – hoy no tengo chocolates, flores o un regalo grande para ti pero tengo un otra cosa que sé que te va a alegrar mucho – dijo antes de sacar un papel de su pantalón entregándoselo y dejando que lo leyeran viendo como su cara dejaba su sonrisa y cambiaba por una de sorpresa para ver luego sus ojos aguados – No te gusto la sorpresa?- dijo un tanto preocupada –

\- Gracias! Muchas gracias por este regalo – dijo abrazándola mas fuerte dándola una vuelta y luego le dio un beso en los labios que duro hasta que el aire les hizo falta –

Ese día yo tenía todo planeado pero como siempre ella cambia mis planes cuando menos lo espero, ese día yo le tenía una sorpresa que le encanto pero ella me dio una que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre sé que se preguntan cuál fue la sorpresa…..Pues bien ese día me entere que iba a ser padre en algunos meses, creo que esa noticia cerro ese día con un broche de oro.

Fin.


End file.
